Timeline of the Midwest:
Timeline of Events in the Midwest: 2077: * The world ends. Vaults seal, and the world is bathed in nuclear hellscape. 2198: * The Brotherhood War ends in the siege of Vault 0. * The Brotherhood Council of Elders rewrite the codex for use as a constitution. * All the land between Vault 0 and Chicago is claimed by the Brotherhood, and is renamed as the UCNM, or the United Cities of the New Midwest. 2213: * The Brotherhood create the Laboratory of Modern Eschatology, run by scribes and scientists. The goal is to study the nuclear landscape, and the effects of radiation on living things. 2224: * After gaining a decent hold of their territory, and managing to create a system capable of supporting that much land, the Brotherhood expands eastward into Indiana, capturing Gary Indiana and Blooming Springs to the south. They also head north and annex Beer Town from the local population. 2242: * The Enclave forces are dropped in Chicago. They make an alliance with the Brotherhood and take up residence in Vault 54. * Ludlam travels east, walking along I-70. He starts to gather followers. 2272: * Ludlam declares his followers as a tribe, and renames himself, King Ludd. 2273: * The Mutant Liberation Front, along with Plains Company and the raider tribes of Indiana launch a campaign against the Brotherhood, heavily destabilizing them. Vault 0 is cut off from the rest of the Brotherhood, and their grip on the cities of the Midwest begins to lessen. 2274: * King Ludd leads an assault on West St. Louis, taking advantage of the chaos of the collapsing Brotherhood regime. * King Ludd's assault ends, and West St. Louis comes under his control. The Richmond City dwellers are forced over to the East side, and Ludd's forces gain a stranglehold on the west, gaining full control over the length of I-70. * The Brotherhood loses control of their cities in Kansas, beaten out by the Luddites. Their control of Vault 0 is their only remaining stronghold in the west. 2276: * Caesar's Legion takes Denver and assimilates the Hangdog tribe. News begins to spread east along I-70 of their growing power. The Legion pushes the roving bands of Luddites out of Colorado. * The Brotherhood, seeing the power of the Legion and the growing threat it poses, makes a push from Vault 0 towards Bolder Dome to investigate the technology there. They hoped it would enable them to push back against the growing resistance, but they were turned back by the native feral ghouls and Legionary forces. Those who survive trudge back to Vault 0. 2277: * The Brotherhood still stationed in Vault 0 are attacked by a group of legionaries, and are either killed or captured. The base is officially abandoned. The fall of Vault 0 is seen as one of the final factors leading to the writing of the Brotherhood-Midwest Peace Agreement. 2278: * A stranger wearing a 13 on his back walks into West St. Louis. He shatters the Luddites, killing their scouts in the night and riding through the city with a mini-nuke launcher. He rides east on a dog cart, and King Ludd walks back westward. * West St. Louis is abandoned by King Ludd, and the remainder of the Luddites start to try and rebuild. The citizens of Richmond city take control of the city again. * The Luddites occupy The Old Cathedral. * The Followers of Autumn, lead by Julian, enter Gary Indiana and join the original Enclave members who were still alive in Vault 54. 2279: * The Brotherhood-Midwest Peace Agreement is signed into existence, granting freedom to all areas of the Midwest, except Gary, Beer Town, and Chicago, along with the surrounding townships and villages. * All remaining Brotherhood troops are recalled to Chicago. * The Brotherhood begins producing models of the Enclave deathclaw domestication units, and using deathclaw guards to defend their borders. Category:Other